


Каждую тварь он ждёт

by Chatskaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Стайлз ждёт.<br/>Каждую тварь он ждёт. Он вцепится зубами в глотку каждого демона, разорвёт на куски их трахеи, выломает из рёбер сердца, если это даст гарант того, что отец будет в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждую тварь он ждёт

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка-вырвыш из сериала.   
> Время - 3 сезон, 11 серия. Стайлз перед тем, как пожертвовать собой ради спасения Джона Стилински.
> 
> Написано по идее Хёклена, хех.  
> https://vk.com/video207428588_169064999

Всё рушится.

И ему кажется, что никогда в жизни он не боялся так, как боится здесь и сейчас, в подкорке своего дома, за крепкими стенами гаража, о которые разбиваются крупные дождевые капли.

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким разобранным, таким пустым и переполненным ужасом. Чем-то чуть более первобытным, чем лисёнок, забитый в угол своей норы и глядящий влажными глазами, как охотничьи псы разрывают мать-лисицу на части. 

Он беспомощен.

Никогда в жизни его руки не были такими холодными.

… _если всё пройдёт как надо, то вы трое будете мертвы только несколько секунд_ …

Слова звоном отбиваются в ушах, перекрывая другой звон - от соприкосновения молотка с железным отцовским значком. 

Удар. Удар. Удар.

Стайлз не боится смерти. Он трахал смерть. Он трахал любые проблемы, которые может придумать человечество - от голодающих детей в Сомали, и Эфиопии, и ёбаной Кении до катастрофически сдыхающих животных. Возможно, прямо сейчас с последнего бенгальского тигра сдирают шкуру - срать.

Потому что вот-вот где-то погибнет Джон Стилински. Его сейчас убивают. Скоро убьют. Уже убили.

Эти мысли жмурят глаза. Стискивают зубы. Выдавливают слёзы и заставляют сильнее колотить по значку, а он всё не выпрямляется, а Стайлзу кажется, что с каждым ударом он бьёт отца прямо в грудь, туда, где всегда было место этой погнутой железной звезде. И это _больно_ … больно.

И это куда страшнее голода - Стайлз предпочёл бы умереть от истощения, чем пережить смерть Джона. Это куда страшнее вымирающих тигров. Стайлз предпочёл бы, чтобы с него содрали шкуру, чем пережить смерть Джона. И даже Лидс не нужна рядом, чтобы интуиция не заорала в оба уха: _кто-то умрёт, кто-то из вас однозначно умрёт прежде, чем вы соберётесь поступать в колледж_ , но чёрт, чёрт всё это раздери, потому что если “кем-то” вдруг станет отец - всё рухнет.

Просто потому что отец - это всё. Слишком _всё_ , чтобы без этого можно было протянуть хотя бы пару минут.

Это успокаивает Стайлза. Раз он всё ещё дышит, раз его лёгкие всё ещё соглашаются всасывать воздух, раз его сердце всё ещё перекачивает кровь - значит Джон жив.

… _эта сила - как магнит. Притянет сюда сверхъестественное, да такое, чем Ардженты заполняют страницы бестиария_ …

И Стайлз ждёт.

Каждую тварь он ждёт. Он вцепится зубами в глотку каждого демона, разорвёт на куски их трахеи, выломает из рёбер сердца, если это даст гарант того, что отец будет в порядке.

Стайлз - пацифист, но это прямо сейчас летит по пизде со скоростью сбитого авиалайнера.

Нужно терпеть. Тебе нужно терпеть и ждать, но напряжение внутри взрывоопасное, колючее, огромное, прикоснёшься - разнесёт на части, уничтожит. Вызовет паническую атаку. Вызовет внутренний крах. 

Стайлз никогда не умел терпеть или ждать.

… _эта сила - как маяк_.

\- Помощь нужна?

Сердце не разрывается только потому, что каким-то образом почувствовало - в доме есть кто-то ещё. Но оно слишком сосредоточено на значке. Мозг закоротило на движениях руки: поднять - ударить, поднять - ударить. Пальцы потеряли чувствительность минут двадцать назад.

Поднять - ударить.

И пусть сдохнет последний бенгальский тигр.

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз просто отшвыривает молоток, когда чувствует альфу у себя за спиной. Он разворачивается, глядя на Дерека дикими, пустыми глазами. Пустота в них ярче долбаной звезды Денеб. В них страшный, переполненный коктейль, застывший, затягивающий, как Чёрная дыра. 

Дерек спокоен. 

В его глазах тоже кто-то корчится, истекая густой кровью из сквозных сочащихся ран, и это отрезвляет - совсем немного - у Дерека Кора, которая сейчас на грани смерти.

\- Почему ты здесь?

Стайлз старается узнать свой голос, сжимая значок так, что один его конец едва не дырявит ладонь.

\- Закончил? Я подвезу тебя до клиники.

И сейчас кажется, что совершенно пофигу, почему он здесь.

У Дерека взгляд такой, словно он стоит на самой границе чего-то с чем-то. Один шаг - и его жизнь встанет с ног на голову. Ещё шаг - и ошибка, поражение. В нём монолит сосредоточенности и сдержанности, и прямо в этот момент монолит истончается, становится прозрачным.

Потому что где-то умирает Кора.

И почти видно сильное сердце альфы, полное глухой решимости.

\- Я… да. Я закончил. Пошли отсюда.

Стайлз не надевает худи или куртку, остаётся в спортивной кофте, потому что ледяных колотящих капель всё равно не почувствует, как не чувствует своих пальцев правой руки. Его мозг всё ещё думает, что Стайлз херачит молотком по верстаку. 

Поднять - ударить.

Дерек отводит глаза и бесшумно выходит из гаража.

***

\- Стой. Стой, волче, останови на секунду.

Стук дождя оглушает. 

Бьёт прямо по воспалённому сознанию, забивая остатки здравого смысла. Напряжение внутри разрослось в слишком огромный сгусток, чтобы вынести это. Оно передавливает каждый сосуд. 

Душа, лишенная кислорода, отказывает.

\- Да стой же, господи!

Когда Камаро, проехавшись шинами по асфальту, останавливается на пустом шоссе, Стайлз вываливается наружу, бросая дверь открытой, хватая губами мокрый воздух.

Он не может дышать.

Ливень бьёт его по плечам, когда он делает несколько шагов, и утыкается руками в холодный багажник, и задыхается своим страхом, который снова накрывает с головой. Значок в кармане джинс, сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот остановится, словно ему надоело и наконец-то появилась возможность остановить всё это. 

Стайлзу кажется, что если он сейчас не сделает шаг, вдох, не скажет что-то - он упадёт прямо здесь и сдохнет под майским ливнем.

\- С ним всё будет в порядке, - хрипит он, а голос ломается так, словно отказывается произносить это. - Всё в порядке, с ним всё нормально, о мой… о, боже, всё хорошо.

Он просто дышит и ждёт, и он никогда не умел по-настоящему ждать, а теперь разучился ещё и дышать. Волосы уже намокли и свесились на лоб - с них прямо на железный багажник стекает дождевая вода.

\- Стайлз?

Стайлз дышит и боится поднять голову, потому что ощущает - что-то внутри него вдруг начинает сдаваться. 

Сейчас. 

В этот самый момент крошечный человек, управляющий им, вдруг потянулся рукой к белому флагу.

Это предел. У каждого терпения есть свой край, и Стайлза загнали в его собственный глухой угол, тупик. Охотничьи псы подбираются к лису, который скребёт лапами по глине, вжимаясь хребтом в стену.

И в тот момент, когда на глазах начинают закипать слёзы, его плеча касается горячая ладонь. Самое тёплое и живое, что может быть в этой ледяной и мокрой Вселенной. Пальцы на секунду сжимают, замирают, и это такое взрослое, такое _знакомое_ движение, что Стайлз задерживает дыхание. Перед его сознанием в наполненном водой лофте стоит на коленях Дерек, и его руки по локоть в крови Бойда, и лицо Дерека покрыто влагой, прямо как у Стайлза - сейчас.

Но ведь отец ещё не умер. Он ведь ещё жив.

\- Всё будет хорошо, да? - сипит Стайлз.

Он чувствует руку, но не слышит. Не слышит того, что ему необходимо. У него нет гаранта. Ни одной долбаной капли гарантии. Потому что чёртов Дерек молчит.

\- Скажи. Что всё будет хорошо.

Шум дождя такой громкий, но голос альфы всё равно глушит его:

\- Я не знаю.

\- Не смей! - орёт Стайлз, разворачиваясь так резко, что сталкивается поясницей с железным боком машины. Дерек беспрекословно убирает ладонь. Поднимает подбородок. Просто смотрит, как Стилински задыхается - на этот раз через рот.

\- Хватит делать так, словно отца уже нет! Хватит, Дерек, мать твою, ты не должен!

Хейл молчит.

Он на самом деле не спокоен - Стайлз видит это. 

Кто-то беспрерывно дохнет в его глазах, и с каждой дождевой каплей по угловатому лицу, с каждым тяжёлым вдохом ему так же больно и страшно, как Стайлзу, только… 

\- Он не умрёт, Дерек, понял?! - шаг, такой короткий и быстрый, что лицо альфы просто внезапно оказалось прямо перед ним. Оно, как и всегда, недвижимо-каменное. А взгляд становится деревянным, когда по ресницам Стайлза ударяет капля и тот жмурится на секунду.

\- Нам пора. Нужно ехать.

\- Я спасу его, мать твою, _СПАСУ ЕГО_! - Растерянность. Злость. Он не хочет сдаваться, но он сам себе не верит. И это просто убивает.

А в следующую секунду - замах, и правый кулак Стайлза обжигает болью от встречи с твёрдым плечом.

И это действительно больно. 

И Дереку было бы тоже, если бы он не состоял из грёбаного камня весь, от носа до хвоста. Но Стайлзу всё равно. 

Он смотрит, как сужаются глаза альфы, как он ловит взгляд Стилински и как какую-то секунду этот взгляд держится на нём, застывает, сначала недоумённый, потом яростный, а потом вдруг - и это херачет по мозгам - понимающий.

Стайлз выдыхает из себя весь воздух. Размахивается и бьёт - на этот раз не в плечо, а в грудь.

Ему нужно. Он хочет почувствовать, что _это_ отпускает.

Он хочет выбить из себя этот страх, и он рычит от боли, когда после третьего замаха попадает в скулу, и у него хрустят костяшки пальцев, и перед глазами круги, потому что Дерек не двигается - только слегка отстраняет голову и прикрывает глаза. 

И Стайлзу срывает крышу.

Удар. Удар. Удар.

Мозг уже знаком с этой схемой. Стайлз замахивается, бьёт. Замахивается, бьёт. Ещё, и ещё, и ещё.

Неразборчиво, некрасиво, сдирая кожу с пальцев о змейку куртки, о щетину, о титановые кости плеч. Он бьёт, как бьют мужчины, и ему больно так, как больно мужчинам, а Дерек не шевелится. Он даже не делает шаг назад. Он подставляется под удары и молчит даже тогда, когда воспалённый кулак проходится по углу его рта, рассекая губу. Всё, что он делает, это легко перехватывает руки:

\- Ничего. Ничего, всё нормально. Это нормально.

_И какого хера_?!

Стилински вырывает запястья из лёгкого захвата и бьёт уже двумя руками. 

Плечи, шея, бока, рёбра. Эти удары - ничто. Но каждый приносит ему боль, от которой проясняется в голове. Словно эта боль материальная. Словно она - лезвие, полосующее мутную бумагу, которой заклеили изнутри его сетчатку. 

И, боже помоги, но он не может остановиться. 

Он хочет стереть свои руки до костного мозга. И он яростно сдирает с них шкуру, выкрикивая что-то, сам не понимая - что, пока хватает дыхания.

Это недолго.

Стайлз рычит громче, чем волки из стаи. Стайлз бьёт сильнее, чем когда-либо. Бьёт, пока не выбивается из сил, пока его руки не лишаются последней ярости, а удары не превращаются в смешные, хаотичные, но жутко болезненные толчки.

И тогда он просто падает вниз.

Встречается коленями с асфальтом, отпускает себя. 

Жмурит глаза и кричит. Он орёт, как ненормальный, прижимая избитые руки к груди. Его сгибает пополам от этого ора. Мокрый лоб касается коленей Дерека, и всё, чего хочется, - кричать вечно. Просто не прекращать этого, потому что, если он прекратит, он сдастся. Но воздух заканчивается очень быстро, срываясь на сухое рыдание, а в голове начинает гудеть.

\- _С ним всё будет в порядке_ , - хрипит он.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я помогу ему, блядь, помогу, потому что _ебал я этот грёбаный свет_.

\- Я знаю, Стайлз.

И теперь его голос ближе. Дерек опускается перед ним и снова сжимает плечо пальцами.

\- Всё нормально.

И именно сейчас Стайлз понимает. Всем своим переполненным существом осознаёт - он не сдаётся. Он трясётся и тяжело дышит, глядя Хейлу в глаза. У того морда слегка в крови, но раны на губе уже нет. Да и кровь быстро смывает дождь.

Извини.

Ты лучший, Дерек.

Это было круто, Дерек. _Спасибо, Дерек_.

Острая благодарность шилом прошивает глотку.

Ничего ещё не закончено. Это борьба. Всё, что вытаскивает их из задницы - всех их. Бесконечная борьба, конца и края не видно, а выставлять белый флаг нельзя, рано. Даже поздно нельзя. Волки вгрызаются в жизнь до смерти. Пока не исходят кровью, они не расцепляют челюсти.

А Стайлз бежит с волками - и другого о себе он уже просто не помнит, а значит и свою пасть разжимать не собирается.

Он поднимает руку и сгребает ткань кожаной куртки, чувствуя как режет пальцы и запястье. Он тащит Дерека на себя и крепко обхватывает руками, хлопая ладонью по мокрому плечу. А затем ещё раз, и стискивает зубы, потому что чувствует, что ладонь Хейла тоже на миг прижимается к его лопатке.

\- С Корой всё будет в порядке.

Он должен это сказать. Дерек кивает и отстраняется почти тут же. Поднимается, подаёт Стайлзу руку.

\- Нужно ехать.

Когда они возвращаются в салон Камаро, Стайлз думает о том, что умереть ради спасения отца, безнаказанно отмудохав альфу перед смертью, будет совсем не стыдно.

И думает, что готов ко встрече с каждым из демонов, о которых говорил Дитон.

Каждую тварь он ждёт, сжимая железный значок в кармане джинс.


End file.
